My World with You
by Dark Shining Light
Summary: One shot. Howl and Sophie spending their time together after the war.


**A/N: Hey! I'm Dark Shining Light with my first ever Howl's Moving Castle story! Since it's my first I plan on making a one shot. If I make another, which will have to wait, it will be a chapter story.**

**But for right now, I just want to relax and right my one shot. **

My World with You

By Dark Shining Light

Rated K+

Pairing: Howl and Sophie

'Do NOT own Howl's Moving Castle'

"Markl!" Sophie called out. Markl and Heen(that's dog's name right?) were playing in the backyard (the one at the end of the movie) and the reason Sophie was calling them was because it was lunch time.

"Yeah Sophie?" Markl called out.

"It's time for lunch."

"No thanks, I'm not hungry."

"Sorry Markl, but if you don't eat, you're not going to play."

"Why not?" Markl pouted.

"Because if you don't eat, you won't have energy to play."

"That's still not going to make me eat."

"Oh boy, you're in trouble." Calcifer said, as he watched what was going to happen. (Remember in the end of the movie there was a fireplace for Calcifer outside).

Sophie put her hands on her hips and smirked. "Then I'll have to find some way to make you eat, won't I?"

Markl made the 'erk' noise and began to run while Sophie chased after him. "You're on a flying castle Markl; I don't think you'll get very far."

Markl continued to run but then tripped and fell. "Looks like I have you cornered. No way out." She said as she put his arms around him and…

Tickled him!

Markl was laughing like crazy. "So-Sophie! Stop!" Markl begged with tears in his eyes.

"Not until you have lunch little boy!" she said in a fake evil voice. But then, Heen came to the rescue! Jumping on to Sophie so she fell on her back with the dog licking her face. "Heen! Stop!" she said through giggles.

"Ha-ha!" Markl said proudly. "Now we have you cornered!"

"Not fair! It's two verse one!" she cried as the boy and dog continued to tickle her!

"What's going on here?" a voice asked. They looked up to see Howl by the doorway with a smile. "I heard so much giggling that I had to come here."

"Howl!" Sophie cried with laughter, since the guys went back into tickling her. "Th-they're double teaming me! C-could you give me a hand?"

"Hmm. Two verse one eh? Nope! I think I would love to help them instead."

Markl and Heen cheered (or barked) as Howl made his way over them.

"Hump! You trader!" she said in fake shocked voice. She tried to keep a straight face but she couldn't hind the small grin passing her lips. "I should have gone with that nice soldier instead." Sophie then turned her head over with a hump.

"I don't think that would have been a good choice." He whispered as he laid down next to her. "I would have hunted you down like a wolf." He then nibbled her lobe gently.

"mmm…" was all the girl could do. Once again she was powerless to his love making.

"You wouldn't be able to resist me." The wizard continued while she was starting to think that he was right. She loved him to much to leave him.

There small conversation was interrupted when Markl jumped on top of Howl and Heen on Sophie.

"Yeah! Looks like the small ones win the couple!" The small boy said as he and the dog high fived each other.

But before Howl and Sophie made come back to the win them, it started to rain.

"Oh great. Just when it was getting interesting." Calcifer complained as he put his arms over his head.

"Well, lets go inside before we caught a cold." Howl stated. Markl and Heen ran inside while Howl and Sophie took their time.

"That was fun." Howl said as he helped Sophie up.

"Yes that was." She said back as Howl wrapped an around her waist. With this other free hand he took Calcifer inside.

The wizard placed Calcifer in the inside fireplace and took his woman to his room where the laid next to each other on the bed.

"You made my life different when you came in Sophie."

"Why's that?" she asked as he began to suck on her neck.

"You just make me to happy. And I like it that why."

"You too Howl. You make my life as if I have meaning to it."

"If you didn't come into my life, I would have still been a heartless man."

"And I a cleaning woman."

"Looks like we're each others hero, uh?"

"Nope. My soul mate."

"I love you Sophie."

"I love you too Howl."

Then they feel asleep together. Knowing that those words would never lie and make each others life happy.

**A/N: Hey! I'm done. Don't flame if it's not! Please don't! But please review me when you're done. **


End file.
